Fourth Hokage Diary
by zDreamErz
Summary: Reasons why the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto... and who Naruto is to the Fourth Hokage... Also a back tracked of what happened... Please R&R... Chapter 2 will have more information, and theories... LOLX... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Hokage Diary

By: zsdreamer

The siege during the Chunin Exam had brought death and destruction, on both sides. Never would one expect to find the greatest treasure ever, the diary of the Fourth Hokage. Yondaime Hokage. This is the truth of the Fourth Hokage's decision to place the Kyuubi in the boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Torrents of lightning blared around the night sky emitting a brilliant light before the darkness swallowed it. Deep in the house of the hidden village of the Fourth Hokage, Yondaime sat on his desk, where the blast of the raging lightning didn't interrupt his thoughts. His pen working furiously as his time on this earth was about to end. He knew what must be done in order to save the village from destruction. Sighing he rose from his chair, his body arching from the hours of writing. In that very letter laid the reason why he was about to sacrifices a boy and himself to save the village from the Kyuubi that draws closer with every second. Should someone find this letter, they shall find the reason why he the Fourth Hokage had been willing to sacrifices the child for the village.

**Page 1:**

Name: Yondaime Fourth Hokage

Country: Leaf

Description: Blonde

Sensei: Jiraya

This Diary you are about to read holds the contents of my purpose and reason for trapping the Kyuubi in the boy. Some must be wondering why I had chosen the boy for the container for the Kyuubi and had cursed me for my choice, but once you have read this diary all shall be revealed to you.

**-End of Page 1-**

**Page 2: Kyuubi**

Damn. Reports have flown in from all over the Konoha of a strange monster disrupting the countryside. I am at a lost, how could this be at a time like this. Orchimaru have just recently rebelled, when he had been discovered kidnapping shinobi of the hidden village for an experiment. A forbidden experiment. The monster is called Kyuubi Nine Tail Fox, it's power is unmatched. I must find an answer to the problem. The Third is still in a state of shock and is unable to do anything. –Sighing- Why must we face a crisis at a time like this?

**-End of Page 2-**

**Page 3: Inevitable Death for the Village.**

The scouts have fallen prey to the Kyuubi but the final report said that the Kyuubi is heading towards the Konoha. Are we destined to doom? I have also been developing a new Jutsu, and I think that may be the answer to our problem. I have yet to understand the full extent of the Jutsu but I am sure we can use it to save the Village from the Kyuubi. The Third have finally snapped out from his state and is now able to work. That's good news at least.

**-End of Page 3-**

**Page 4: Uzumaki Naruto**

I had not anticipated the birth of my son, Uzumaki Naruto. He resembles me in everyway from the blue eyes to the blonde shades of my hair, who knows maybe my view of life too. Strangely enough no one knows he is my son, only me and my wife. At that time, my heart was filled with joy and happiness but I soon grown to hate myself as a sinister plan erupted in my head. The ever drawing Kyuubi soon to be the destruction of the village and that damn Orchimaru. Orchimaru has escaped the village and now has become immortal from his research. We have recently received the report from the medical ninja. My mind still wonders why the Third Hokage didn't killed him when he had the chance. Why? Does the Third still have some love in his student? Never mind that. Now the matter of the Kyuubi draws closer, what we have now is time before death is inevitable for everyone in the village. It was then that the plan came to me; I have recently mastered a new Jutsu. But is it really good enough? The Jutsu where I summon the death god to take the soul of my enemy placing them in a container, where they will forever be blinded till the end of time, but there will be a price for that. The price would be death for the user, unless I learn another Jutsu to stop that. Can I master or create another Jutsu in such a short time? No… I must… for the sake of my newborn son and the sake of the village I have grown to love. I WILL MASTER THE TECHNIQUE.

**-End of Page 4-**

**Page 5: The Day of the New Jutsu**

I stood atop the Frog Boss, as my fellow shinobi's tried their best to hold the Kyuubi still, doing a set of hand signs, I summoned the Death God. A Sword held firmly by his teeth, his eyes soulless and empty. I wasn't afraid, I knew what I was doing. Had I developed a new technique to save myself? I saw the Death God extent his arms, as his ghastly arms reached for the Kyuubi that seemed to have frozen in his place. The Death God's arm hollow and lifeless laid his hands upon the soul of the Kyuubi and pulled with its might as it ripped the soul of the Kyuubi and placed it in my son's navel, who slept beside me atop the Frog Boss. I still heard the screams and grunt of the Kyuubi as it's soul was ripped away from its body. Cursing the village, and everyone in it. My son who was born without any whiskers were given 3 whiskers on each sides as his soul and Chakra was merged with the Kyuubi who was now forever trapped within him. I however was to face the Death God, and meet the portals of Hell.

**-End of Page 5-**

_**Thanks to Those who ever bothered to read my story.**_

_**And I would enjoy it if you just send a short review… LOLX**_

_**Anyway this is just part one of my Fourth Hokage Diary… Hoped you enjoyed what I wrote… and to answer some of your questioned. Which I will do at every end of my chapter here goes...**_

**What made me think the Fourth Hokage's son is Naruto?**

_I WILL TELL YOU THAT WHEN I AM DONE WITH THE STORY… SORRY…_

Thanks for just Reading my Story… But please send a review…


	2. Truth page 6

**Page 6: The Living**

I was meant to be die… yes… everyone expected it… Funny thing is that I didn't meet the stomach of the Death God… I finally found a way to escaped Death… I used Kage Bushin no Jutsu… no one would have expected it… not even the Death God… I survived the Death God and saved the Village from the wrath of the Kyuubi who is now sealed in the naval of my son Naruto, but the sad thing is my son has to bear the pain of the piecing eyes of the villager. They know the secret of what he is the Kyuubi. I have asked the Third to keep it a secret from the other generation for him to have an ordinary life as a boy. Yes and no one knows he is my son. The reason why I took him to be the Kyuubi vessel is… because I realized that the trouble of Orchimaru have grown to big, now that the Third is old. Not to mention the fact that the Third cannot bear to injured his favourite student.Only he can stop Orchimaru from really destroying the Village that I love so much. I can't returned to the village, otherwise… I cannot explain in the diary for now… perhaps in later pages when the trouble I have gotten in has dispersed. I really want to be there for my son but perhaps its for the best if I did not interfere or he might get trapped in the cross fire and die in the process. Also you must be wondering why I didn't tell the people of my village that Naruto is my son… Hah, if you haven't figure it out, I guess I have to tell you. If I were to tell the people of the village he was indeed my son, many would come out and seek his death. The creator of the Kyuubi who is clearly powerful… and many others whoo seeks his death. –Sigh- I just hoped he will be all right… and I shall keep an eye out for him, my only son…

**-End of Page 6-**

_ok… I'm guessing I have some reviews now… and I would like to thanks those people for the review which I greatly accept._

_Here is why I think the Fourth Hokage didn't really die… if you have any objections I shall view your point… Hehe… ok… here goes…_

**Why the Fourth Hokage's soul wasn't taken by the Death God… and how he deceived the Death God….! **

Simple, if you haven't guess. Ok… here goes a really long explanation. Please keep up. When Orchimaru laid siege against Konoha, he had actually fought with the Third Hokage. He summoned the First and Second Hokage from the dead and was about to summon the Fourth Hokage… Yes… got up to there? Ok. The Third was really disappointed in Orchimaru but he managed to stop the Fourth from being summoned from his resting place. There on the roof top, he fought the First and Second Hokage. The First and Second Hokage's soul are inside the "willing body of Orchimaru's servants" and are very real. The Third summon Enma the Monkey King to help him. But as we know it, Hokage are meant to be the strongest of the village and soon the Third lost to the First and Second even thought he is strong and would have won, if Orchimaru had not summoned the First and Second Hokage. As a last resort he followed the Fourth instruction and did a set of hand signs and summon the Death God. Ok… are you up to here?

Anyway. Here comes one of the reasons… The Fourth told the Third how the Death God would look like, but isn't it true that who ever uses the Jutsu will surely face death? So unless the Fourth is still alive somehow, how would the Third know how he looks like.

Ok. To be fair I shall point out that my theory have some flaws. Orchimaru tried to summon the Fourth from the dead. So maybe that means that the Fourth is dead, but not necessarily killed by the Death God.

Wait… Wait… Wait, I just though of something, HeHeHe… which may prove my theory is right after all. Here goes, if one's soul was to be eaten by the Death God wouldn't the soul be gone from existences so shouldn't that mean that the Fourth's soul wasn forever trapped in the Death God's stomach. Yes. So how could he be summoned?

Anyway, not enough prove for you… lets carry on with the story, shall we? Then the Third used Kage Bushin no Jutsu and created clones of himself. He then used one of each clone to take the soul of one of the former Hokage. And he used his real body to take Orchimaru's soul but as we know he failed to do so.

Ok. End. Here's another reason, the Third used his clone to take the soul of one of the Hokage's soul. Meaning that the Fourth could have done the same. Yeah. LOLX.

Please Tell me if I have done anything wrong or if my theory is wrong and F&ked up…

Thanks… Review… PLEASE

Oh, Yeah… now is one Page for each Chapters… Enjoy…


	3. Orochimaru's Dream

Sorry readers, but chapter 2 was the end of the Fourth Hokage's Diary. Until I can think of something new, or a new theory. So in the mean time, I give you Orochimaru's Dreams, Enjoy an Review…

**Orochimaru's dream.**

_Orochimaru student to the Third and the betrayer of Konoha. He was evil and deadly in everyway. Even without his arms, he was able to kill. This story tells the truth about Orochimaru and his Dreams. _

_His life was voidless before the Third taught him the ways of the Ninja. The Third, also know as the Professor. He who is known to have mastered every technique in the world. A goal that seemed so impossible, to little Orochimaru, even if he could time was the problem to his dilemma. He wanted to exactly like the Third. No… never exactly, he wanted to be greater than the Third he wanted to be known as the Great Professor, master of all Jutsu. He just wanted to make his sen-sei proud. He just wanted his sen-sei to be proud of him, Orochimaru have always felt a strange bond with the Third. Even as the Third tried to murder him, he still loved his sen-sei. He could have easily sent, his troops to kill the Third, he wanted to show the Third that he too can become the Professor. _

_zDreameRz here,_

_I hope you enjoyed this short story on Orochimaru's true intention. Review Please… LOLX.. please read my other Story… called the Other Half… is really interesting._


End file.
